Percy Jackson and the Olympians: New Story
by StarlightStudio
Summary: Sorry for the lame title; I'll rename it once I get the plot going. If I should continue, please tell me.
1. Her Arrival Is Never Something Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Please read Authour's Note at bottom.**

* * *

"Percy." I heard my English teacher, and stepfather, Paul call me over. He looked like his usual self; salt and pepper hair, tie around his neck, and a big smile with looks good enough to rival an actor's. I couldn't help myself as I smiled and walked over.

Usually, when someone hears the word step, as in stepfather or stepmother, they think of a person that the child hates; like how Annabeth's stepmother had once treated her. But Paul was different. He understood a lot about me, we had a lot of good kicks, and my mother was always happy.

I thought about my mom, thinking about the smile on her face that I'd see when I'd come home. Especially after she saw the English test I'd bring home today-I had a feeling that I had done better than I usually would.

When Paul handed me my test, I hadn't even gotten a chance to look at the mark before I heard him whisper"Congrats!" I flipped over the paper. B-.

Now, that might sound bad, but the highest I had ever gotten before this was a C+. It might be like getting an A++ when you thought that A+ was the highest mark.

Not only would my mom be proud, but Paul would be too. He knew that I was a demigod and everything, and he also understood that I had ADHD and dyslexia, something that just so happened to be linked with the C's that I usually got.

A few people that sat at the front of the room saw my mark and snickered, but I merely shrugged them off. Let's see them try to survive with monsters trailing their butt.

Lately though, there hadn't been any monsters trying to kill me. I'd gotten through an entire year without truck-sized dogs and expulsion. Not that the demons could kill me easily anyways. Ah, the Achilles heel.

I was staring at my paper blankly, daydreaming, when the bell rang, and I stood up. Milling out the door with the rest of the class, I took a flight of stairs, and then a right, and we all poured through the door. Having ADHD, I noticed tiny little details, like how today, the door was covered with sparkly posters of Paris and the Eiffel Tower. Our teacher never did that.

As soon as the last person was seated, as if on cue, the teacher arrived. I could literally feel everyone's expression change. Some were frowning. Some had the opposite look.

Instead of facing the grandma skirts, large bifocals, and ever grumpy face of our French teacher, Mrs. Tark, someone else entered. She stumbled in so fast, I only got to study her after she put her bags down on her desk, which now had a name plaque that said Ms. Megalia.

She looked the youngest out of all the teachers, I'd guess at most in her mid-twenties, judging from her height. Her pure vermillion hair was short and cropped in a bob that loosely reached her chin. Heavy, blunt side-bangs covered one of her muddy-brown eyes, falling to just below her lower lip. She sported vintage clothing, but not the ugly type. A series of stretched out hippie headbands hung down her neck and an old-fashion flower-print scarf was used as a thin headband. Even her Native-American beaded bracelet and boots looked exotic. Nonetheless, she made everything on her seem like it was the next hottest trend.

Some boys wolf-whistled, but Ms. Megalia just placed her hands on her hips and stared them down.

"Okay, class, I am Ms. Megalia, and I am your new _professeur_ after Mrs. Tark...unexpectedly left. All of _mes etudiants _at my old school called me the best French teacher they ever had, and I assure you that French will be much more interesting than it has ever been before. However, if I catch, ahem, dirty behaviour like those shown by _les garcons_ just a few seconds ago, you will catch my bad side. _Comprends?_" She drawled in a hip French accent, occasionally subconsciously adding in a couple French words.

She reached into one of her big bags and drew out a huge, fat book. I thought she was going to hand them out as textbooks to us, until I realized she only had one. I couldn't make out the words on the cover until a mischievous smile played on Ms. Megalia's lips.

"Anyone ever played Trivial Pursuit _francais_?"

* * *

I was shocked when the bell rang, because French had seemed like such a short period today. Plus, it was the first time ever that I hadn't wanted French to end. All the other kids in the room groaned as well, while I stared at the calendar, trying to make out the date. As the Fates would have it, the best French teacher ever had come today, and it was the last week of school. We had even played an educational version of Twister today.

Ms. Megalia's boots clacked across the floor as she ran over to dramatically open the door. I was still gathering my books together after everyone had left. Ms. Megalia was doodling on her hand with a pen before she noticed me. I stared back at her.

"Shouldn't you be going?" I asked lamely and rudely, though I hadn't meant it that way. She raised an eyebrow.

"_Est-ce-que_ you are trying to get rid of me Percy?" She countered. I stammered. Way to go Percy.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that teachers are usually dying to get away from here at the end of the day." I looked at her nervously.

Ms. Megalia drummed her metallic deep purple fingernails on her oak desk before cracking a smile and laughing.

"Oh, Percy. Always a comedian. _Tu sais que_ I could never get mad unreasonably at one of _mon etoiles_!" She looked at her heap of heavy bags and winced.

"Say, Percy, are you in a rush to _retourne a la maison_?" I shook my head.

"My stepfather, Mr. Blofis usually brings me home after he's done his errands at school." She nodded and muttered something about having better hair than him.

"Paul, eh? So you wouldn't mind if I asked you to help me carry my bags to my car, _cherie_?" I nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to turn down such a cool teacher like Ms. Megalia. After all my monster training, two bags wasn't so much to carry.

I got my own bags and Ms. Megalia's two lighter bags, leaving her with the heaviest bag. She hefted it easily onto her shoulder, not even wincing. I frowned but followed her to her car. Then the strangest thing happened.

Ms. Megalia turned towards me, facing me straight on, newfound energy glittering in her eyes. They seemed so familiar. She was so close to me that I realized that she was the same height as me.

"Okay, Percy, my skits done now." She spoke, the French accent completely out of her now eerily familiar voice.

"Um, Ms. Megalia?" I asked warily. She snorted like a teenager. Wait.

She grabbed her carrot-coloured hair, and tugged hard, but her face didn't let on any signs of pain. Instead, her orange crop came right off, and black highlighted shoulder-length hair came tumbling down, all in their righteous spikiness. My eyes widened.

"T-Thalia?" I stammered. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not Ms. Megalia anymore." She said while wiping off the lip gloss on her lips. It actually sounded something like this: "We m ot msh aaea eheeor."

"What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow just like she had done minutes ago back in the classroom.

"Well I didn't come here dressed like an eighties French teacher just to say high did I?" She opened one of her heavy bags, and armour and weapons came stumbling out. She pulled out a familiar pen.

"I'm only here when trouble comes, remember?" She said, tossing Riptide to me. I caught it with ease.

"Where's the monster?" I uncapped my pen, and Riptide grew to its full celestial bronze sword. Thalia pushed up her sleeves, revealing her chains, but she didn't even bother to make them change into her spear and shield. I realized she didn't even have her Hunters bow and quiver with her. Or maybe that was because Ms. Megalia was a Hunter. I mentally slapped myself for that pathetic joke.

"Not here. And I didn't mean it like that. We just need some reinforcements for a quest back a Camp. Chiron will give you the details." Thalia caught my worried expression.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong with Camp Half-Blood itself." I immediately felt at ease.

Thalia opened the driver's seat door.

"You getting in?" She asked. I eyed the door. Thalia did her signature eye roll again.

"I'm driving, kelp brain." I clambered into the passenger seat and then remembered something.

"Paul." I was about to get out when she interrupted me.

"You can Iris message him when we get to Camp." I buckled up. Thalia revved up the engine, and we headed towards Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Hi guys. I know I promised you guys the first chapter of Home Alone as soon as possible, and it'll be up soon because my school let out for winter break today.**

**This new story is just a little test on what a story with my own plot would be like. If I get enough reviews and enough people wanting me to continue, I might.**

**Rate and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Someone Takes An Unexpected Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Please read Authour's Note at bottom.**

* * *

I could tell you that travelling with Thalia behind the wheels of a car was a thousand times better than my experience with the Gray Sisters Taxi Cab, but that would be the overstatement of the century.

My knuckles white, and Zeus knows my face as well, I counted the minutes left of the ride that should surely get me killed. Oh gods, of all the ways I could possibly get killed, it just had to be in a car ride by one of my best friends.

My life flashed before my eyes, and so did the roads in front and beside me; literally. I prayed to my father Poseidon, I prayed to Athena, I even prayed to Zeus that hopefully his daughter would let the speedometer miraculously dip under ninety kilometres per hour.

When I finally saw Camp Half-Blood in the distance, I almost fainted with relief. Thank you gods. Thalia screeched to a stop, the silver Toyota we were in most probably already well worn out. I could see our guard dragon of the Fleece, Peleus, snoring peacefully on a calm day as I got out of the car. I gingerly stepped on the soft snow-covered grass that the nymphs had tended carefully to, making sure that my feet still worked.

I looked over to Thalia, and saw her gazing at her pine tree, her battery blue eyes dilated, a thousand miles away. Then she seemed to break out of her trance. She caught me staring at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Question?" I swallowed.

"Um, nothing." I replied. Thalia nodded towards Camp and we started walking up the hill towards our demigod haven.

Thalia and I parted at the entrance, her going to find Chiron while I went to greet some of my other friends, namely Annabeth.

I saw her talking to her half-brother Malcom by the front doors of their cabins. He stopped talking once he saw me, and immediately rushed away. Annabeth said something about him not wanting to interfere between Annabeth and me. Whatever that meant.

"Hey Wise Girl. Whatcha talking about?" I asked casually. Her eyes gleamed.

"Chiron said that we were going to have a Capture the Flag game tomorrow night." I pondered.

"How come whenever I arrive, there's always Capture the Flag the next night?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Dunno. Speaking of Chiron…"

"Thalia went to find him. They're probably somewhere near the Big House." Wordlessly, we both decided to go look for them.

Once we reached the Big House, I saw a group of demigods sitting in a circle in a meadow beside the Big House, playing something. They had no cards or anything, so I deduced that they were playing some ruthless game like Truth or Dare or something. I saw Thalia walk out of the Big House and I rushed up to meet her. I saw Nico see her, and he immediately paled. I caught something like '_you are kidding me…_'.

He cleared his throat just as Thalia walked by and wolf-whistled awkwardly at her. I remembered Thalia disguised as Ms. Megalia, saying that anyone with bad behaviour would catch her evil side. I had a feeling that was one part of her act that she hadn't been joking about. Her eyes flashed dangerously bright, and her hands twitched towards her Hunter's bow, which she had strapped onto her back.

"What did you just do?" She got out through clenched teeth. Nobody ever played a joke on Thalia, much less a joke that included flirting with a Hunter like her. Nico whimpered. I doubt there was anyone in Camp who wasn't afraid of her in one way or the other.

Thalia grabbed the front of Nico's shirt, and dragged him away, probably to finish her task in private. I figured I wouldn't see them for a while.

Annabeth sighed. "I knew nothing good came out of Truth or Dare." Chiron chose right at that moment to come galloping out of the Big House.

"Ah Percy! Good to have you back!" He immediately slowed down after he almost slipped on a stray patch of ice.

"Cold weather we are having. But Winter does have its advantages." I smiled at Chiron. Annabeth perked up.

"Say, where's Mr. D?" Chiron lifted his head to the sky.

"I believe he is…um…tending, yes, tending to some of his grape vines in Olympus…so they don't freeze over. Also, it is nearing to the time of the Winter Solstice, and the gods have a…little something going on." I caught a glance with Annabeth.

"This is why you got Thalia to come find me, right?" Chiron nodded grimly.

"Let's call the War Council and assemble in the Big House shall we?" And with that, Chiron left, leaving me racking my brain, trying to guess what could've possibly gone wrong.

The term War Council in Camp Half-Blood doesn't sound like its actual meaning. Of course, there would be nothing wrong with having an actual council for war in our never-fully-peaceful camp, but this is something different. The War Council was actually just a council featuring all the head cabin leaders, a couple satyrs, Chiron, and the currently absent Mr. D. Looking around, I saw Annabeth, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Grover, Travis and Conner Stoll, and all the other people except Thalia and Nico. Chiron must've noticed it too.

"Say, where are our other two Big Three demigods?" I lokked around and gulped.

"Um, they're kinda busy with…something." Chiron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"Okay, War Council, since Mr. D is absent, I will need all your attention on me. Another problem has situated on Olympus. A very big problem at that." Everyone shuffled nervously.

"An occurrence has happened with the Stones of Olympus." Seeing all our confused faces, Chiron quickly continued. "The Stones of Olympus are a series of guarded jewels, with one belonging to each god and goddess, major and minor. Recently, one has already been lost-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Hold up." I interrupted. "Why are these jewels so important? The gods can just find other jewels."

"The histories of these jewels go way back, to the time when the gods first came into existence. As you know, everything in the world must be balanced. All the gods and goddess had more power than needed. If they had kept all their power, then the opposite force of their power would've been overwhelmed, leading to imbalance. Because of this possible outcome, the gods and goddess sealed that unneeded tiny bit of their power into these jewels and guarded them." Chiron explained.

"Okay, so one went missing, now what." Chiron sighed.

"This isn't a casual matter, Percy. Once a stone goes missing, its power gets released, though it can be retrieved later. The point is, once the power is released, it can either be the power of the god, or the opposite. Beware, there is more power than expected." We all sat in silence. It took Annabeth to break the silence.

"You said one stone already went missing." Chiron nodded. "Who's was it?" She asked uneasily. Chiron cleared his throat.

"It was Lady Artemis'." I sat and guffawed. The centaur caught my glance.

"Why else do you think Thalia is back at camp?" Darn. I was outsmarted.

"Have there been any effects of Lady Artemis' power yet?" Chiron nodded at Annabeth's question.

"Thalia has informed me that the day that the stone was lost, the power and immortality of the Hunters was suddenly lifted. They have disbanded, some going to a different place to search for leads on retrieving Artemis' stone." He winced, as if remembering a bad memory.

"She also, um, 'accidentally' electrocuted some of the other girls when they said that they were going to find some boys to date." I imagined the pain of getting electrocuted. Heck, I didn't even need to imagine.

Chiron spoke up again. "Poor Apollo wouldn't give us the details on Artemis' condition; we just know that she is in a bad state of mood."

"Wait" I said, realizing something so slow that Annabeth would've never forgiven me. "You said the jewels were protected, so obviously they were stolen by someone right?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Clarisse snickered.

"Precisely why I called a meeting. Mr. D is also part of a meeting up on Olympus, discussing how to improve the security of the remaining jewels. In the meantime, I will be sending out two groups of people on two quests." Everyone perked up. No one wanted to be left out on a quest.

"I need three people to set out and try to locate the thief of the jewel; he or she may be planning to steal more. The second group would be to locate Lady Artemis' stone, and any other missing stones in the future. Hopefully, though, there won't be any more stolen stones." I stood up.

"I volunteer for the first quest." Chiron nodded. Clarisse raised her hand to volunteer.

"Dear, you just got back injured from another quest a few days ago. It wouldn't be wise for you to accept another quest so quickly." Clarisse growled, but didn't argue with Chiron. A girl, daughter of Athena and a Hunter that had followed Thalia I think, stood up.

"I also have an injury, but I know that Phoebe of the Hunters would wish to volunteer for any quest." Chiron nodded again. Grover got up awkwardly, and he looked just a little bit scared, but he volunteered for the quest as well.

"As for the second quest, I told Thalia about it earlier, and she already volunteered." Chiron suggested. I raised my hand.

"Nico told me the other day that he wanted to go on a quest, any one. So I'll volunteer for him." As soon as I finished, Annabeth stood.

"I'll volunteer as the last person."

"Then it is decided. I will need to speak with each group privately, how about your group first Annabeth?" Then he realized that Thalia and Nico were M.I.A. He frowned. As if on cue, they decided to appear just then.

"Chiron…" Thalia's face had worry written all over it. Chiron got up nervously.

"I think Lady Hebe's stone just went missing."

"What makes you say that?" Instead of responding to Chiron's question, she tugged on somebody's arm, and Nico came stumbling into the Big House.

He brushed his black hair out of his face. It had grown abnormally fast over the past half hour, and now completely covered his eyes. As he looked anxiously across the room, I noticed that he now towered at least two inches taller than Thalia.

Standing in front of us was a seventeen-year old version of Nico.

* * *

**First to clear any confusion, Hebe is the minor goddess of youth.**

**I have a question about the Document Manager where you upload story. I got to the 15 document limit. If I remove a document that i already published to a story, does the chapter get deleted as well? Please respond.**

**Also, I tried publishing a poll for fun, but people are saying that they can't see it. Any tips?**

**People are talking about how many "hits" a story gets. How can you tell how much?**

**Could I have 5 reviews for the next chapter?**

**Any suggestions for the title of my story?**

**Rate and Review! Thanks!**


	3. A FirstSome Actual Sleep Before A Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Out of all the millions of responses that I could've said what spewed out of my mouth was "You need a haircut." Annabeth dropped her head on the table and Thalia stared me with a flat, deadpan look that said what was clearly on her mind: You (CENSOR) idiot. Chiron was the first one to break the silence, surprisingly, since he wasn't the one with ADHD.

"If the gods do not already know, I must inform them of this. Lady Hebe will be very much upset." He galloped off to who knows where; probably to find a golden drachma and some mist. Everyone left, some following Chiron, others hurriedly exchanging whispers. I swallowed.

"Um, Nico, you wanna sit down and tell us exactly what happened?" Annabeth raised her head from the table. Nico staggered into a seat, and Thalia joined us as well.

"Well, after Thalia dragged me to her cabin to start um…" Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You can say that I was beating you up. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Okay…she was beating me up, and suddenly, there was feeling in my gut. Wait no." He frowned. "The feeling was already there when Miss Lightning-" Thalia growled. "-was still cursing me and giving me lectures about the pledge to Artemis, how boys should be extinct like the dinosaurs, and all that stuff." Nico continued.

"I would like to remind you that the pledge to Artemis is a sacred thing that is never to be made fun of, especially by-" Nico cleared his throat. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Got a problem?" He looked scared but replied "I'm two years older than you now." Thalia scoffed.

"I am one day away from sixteen, one day! Plus, I was literally killed and then turned into a tree for five years before I finally get released, only to find myself in the middle of the second Titan war!"

"You're not the one who witnessed their own mother getting killed, being out into a time-stopping hotel since before the start of World War II, having their memories erased, and being taken to a dungeon of a school by a Fury in disguise! I should be like, 90 years old by now."

"Like that helps your image!"

"GUYS!" Annabeth and I screamed at the same time. I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks, but I just sat down and tried to continue the conversation.

"Nico, could you please continue what you were saying before the commotion happened." He sat down.

"Like I said, after the lectures, she started zapping me with lightning, but it didn't hurt enough to make me pass out. When I was being zapped though, the queasy feeling got bigger, and then I fainted. I don't know what happened after that." "I'll take it from there." Thalia volunteered.

"From my point of view, I knew nothing about the uneasy feeling, so when he passed out, I was like "wimp". But then, a blinding light filled the room, and I saw nothing for a second, and when it faded, Death Breath himself was _still_ passed out, but he was like this." Thalia gestured at him like she was saying _like moldy socks_, or _his dad's gym shorts_.

"Hey" Nico looked offended.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Primarily to Annabeth.

"Well, for one, I think that we might need another group of people to search for Lady Hebe." I nodded.

"That reminds me. Thalia, you're on the team with Grover to search for Lady Artemis' stone." Her eyes lit up then darkened again.

"Lady Artemis…she hasn't been with us Hunters with days…I hope nothing is too bad for her…" She muttered to herself. I looked at Nico.

"You too, man." His eyes widened. Thalia heard too.

"I'M WITH HIM/HER!" Their voices got tangled up with the him and her when they both shouted at the same time. Thalia whipped her head around furiously towards him. She screamed and tackled him to the ground. I just had to notice the chairs smacking around everywhere to see that things were not going good. I turned towards the door to see Chiron coming in right at that moment. I followed his perplexed gaze. Nico had a big chair in his hands, while Thalia was in a battle stance on the ping pong table, a knife just centimetres away from her left foot. Oh yeah, they had cutlery in here too. Thalia had in her hands a group of spoons that looked deadly because they were, well, in her hands. But still, I was screaming '_go for the FORKS!'_

"Children." Chiron cleared his throat. They noticed him for the first time and immediately settled down, dropping everything.

"I have bad news." Great, just the thing I needed to hear right now.

"I have informed the gods of Lady Hebe's stone. She came herself and started ranting about it for quite a long time. In return, they have told me of already the third stone that has been lost; Morpheus' stone."

"Another stone already?" Annabeth looked frustrated.

"Good thing we're departing for our quests first thing tomorrow." I said. Suddenly, I realized something. "Wait, Chiron, you have assigned new groups for Hebe and Morpheus' stones, right?" He nodded.

"Travis, Katie and Clarisse are the Hebe group. Clarisse begged to participate, so I let her; that injury wasn't a major one, and I reckon it will heal pretty fast. Will, Conner and one of your trackers Thalia, Keffanie has volunteered." Thalia nodded.

"Funny how you would separate the Stolls." Chiron looked at me with those strategic eyes that always told me that he had it figured out. Kinda creepy, like Annabeth or Athena.

"As disobeying as Travis and Conner may be, they have some useful tricks and schemes up their sleeves. They are Hermes' kids after all. Since they are like exact replicas, I figured having them on different teams would be like having the same useful tactics for both." Yup. As Annabeth would say, a plan worthy of Athena.

"I do suppose this has been enough for one day. Oh, Thalia dear, you have a, um, knife hanging from your shirt." Thalia looked down to find, in fact, a knife piercing the fabric of her shirt and thankfully, not her. Slowly pulling it out, she chased Nico out of the Big House.

"Tell me again why we put those two together on a team?" Chiron asked bluntly. I remembered something from a long time back.

"Chiron, you used to say that people with similiar personalities clash. Well, don't you think my personality is closer to Thalia's than Nico's? Why are they fighting?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Fathers." We all replied simultaneously.

Chiron quickly ushered us back to our normal activities, as he set about repairing the mess in the Big House. Annabeth currently had free time, so I decided on walking her back to her cabin. All I had was archery anyways.

"I've been thinking…" I started to say.

"_You've _been thinking?" She asked, looking actually stunned. I hoped she was just joking, or had really good acting skills. I scowled.

"Just about how, beside Artemis, the stones lost have been of the minor gods." Annabeth nodded.

"It's weird, though, because the major gods have more power over the minor gods. And you know who has the most power."

"Zeus." We replied at the same time, not even blinking an eyelash. As we neared the cabin, Annabeth's face started to crease in worry, the way she did when she was thinking really hard.

"Percy, so far all the gods that have had their stone stolen have gone into some depression or hiding thing, right?" I nodded.

"And here, at Camp Half-Blood, we're constantly sending people out to search for the stones. Percy, think. Think about the number of all the major and minor gods combined." I wasn't good at math, but I knew that number was really big.

"If almost all of them went missing, then we'd have, like, no one at Camp Half-Blood anymore." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wait, so whoever the culprit is, he or she is planning to attack Camp Half-Blood?" I asked nervously. Annabeth shook her head quickly.

"No, no. There is something that I'm missing." She murmured to herself. Catching my worried glance, she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Percy. I'm sure everything will be alright." She went into her cabin, leaving me thinking that everything probably wasn't alright.

* * *

After dinner, I trudged back to my cabin, the Poseidon cabin, and flopped down on the bed with a groan. I had obviously eaten too much. Still, this was nothing compared to my conversation with Annabeth this afternoon. There was something going on, but no one knew about it yet, which was what really scared me.

After changing into my pajama's, I got into my bed, properly this time, and started racking my brain and all my thoughts. Which, as my loving girlfriend would say, aren't a lot of.

I was still trying to process everything that had happened this afternoon, when I fell into deep slumber, which was good; I was going to need my energy for what would be going on tomorrow.

I got dreams, like I usually do during an urgent time, like in the middle of a war, but this particular dream was a thousand times better than the usual.

* * *

I didn't know if it was Morpheus messing with me, or the person herself, but in this dream, all I saw was a girl.

She had hair that looked like pure liquid dark chocolate, shining as a light from nowhere danced around it. It reached at least her waistline, and was pulled into two low pigtails cascading down the front and back of her. She was dressed like she was going to a fancy, prep school in London; something that maybe Rachel would have to wear for the Clarion Ladies Academy: A frilly white blouse, black silk vest, pleated black skirt, knee high socks and dress shoes. Her eyes rivalled the same colour as her hair, but they had an eerie mature look to them, like they were millennia old, compared to the rest of her, which looked only thirteen or so; on the verge of a teenager.

"Perseus Jackson." Something nagged me, telling me that I knew her. The way she was standing with perfect posture, how she looked like a Hollywood actress' daughter, they way she used my full name. It hit me.

"I'm Hebe, Goddess of Youth." She said, repeating the same thoughts going on in my mind.

"That would explain the age." She nodded. My mouth suddenly felt dry. I slapped my senses awake, and I felt myself leaning down to bow.

"No need to bow, young hero. I know what you did for Olympus during the second Titan war." Her contorted into an expression of sadness. "I am terribly sorry for the way I behaved, how I recklessly turned to the Titan's side and abandoned all the major gods during my foolish anger. I am grateful that I have not been punished, and more over, I am grateful of what you have done for the minor gods and goddesses, Percy." She smiled such a warm smile of gratitude that I smiled back. She was like Hestia.

"To prove my thanks and to help with the quests that are going on concerning mine and the other god's stones, I shall give you some information." I listened intently. It wasn't everyday a god visited you to help you.

"I have a vague sense of where my stone might be; it is connected to me, after all. However, it is only a mere vague sense that I can not interpret." She closed her eyes, and her brow wrinkled, like she was thinking real hard.

"Search where the two landmasses met Arab; where it borders the red blue." I stared, goggling. _Red blue?_ Did something like that even exist?

"I am sorry but that is all I know. I hope that if it can be decoded that it comes to some use." I nodded.

"Also, I spoke to Lord Apollo today. He gave me a riddle to tell you; to warn of the next stone that will go missing." She stared me in the eyes.

"_Upon the hand, bore an emblem of fertile blood and death._" I stared at Hebe. _Hades?_ The stupid thought ran across my mind. I mentally slapped myself.

"What?"

"That was Lord Apollo's riddle." Okay…

"Thank you, Lady Hebe." I started going off, with a bunch of grateful thanks, because the information was valuable if we were able to decode it.

"Wait. One more thing. You know my daughter Keffanie." Huh?

"Keffanie's a Hunter." Hebe nodded.

"Yes. And I understand that you are not in her group, but just…tell her to be careful, alright?" She wrung her hands nervously. I flashbacked to the second Titan war, when Dionysus had made me promise to keep his son Pollux safe; just in a less fatherly way. I had promised him that, and I wasn't going to turn down Hebe now either.

"Of course I would." She smiled an earnest smile.

"May luck be with you, Percy." Her voice trailed off as her image slowly faded away.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't check how many reviews I got after the first person (thanks!), but I'm updating anyways cause I promised the reviewer that I would today. I hope this chapter is okay.**

**Also, I might be starting a new fanfic, continuing what happened in The Lost Hero, but with most of it on the Roman Camp Half-Blood. The title of Rick Riordan's sequel is going to be The Son of Neptune, so I might name my new fanfic that. I know that there are already bajillions of people writing a fic like that, but I just wanted to take a whack at it.**

**Also, I'm going to be deleting Home Alone because I thougt that i could write it before Christmas, but it's already christmas Eve, and I don't even have the first chapter up. So yeah.**

**A Christmas Carol is now the only christmas fanfic I have (it's finished btw.)**

**Rate and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
